


Weak

by Ferroxus



Series: Taking our time [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: A cozy evening by the fireplace — as long as you do not think of countless monsters right behind the door.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Taking our time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Weak

“Get off me!” Thanatos hisses, as one of the closest infected manages to grab his arm and drags it towards its gaping mouth. Zagreus pushes it and stabs it in the eye with his knife, since both of them ran out of ammo long before.

They proceed retreating to the abandoned house down the street. Settling there for the approaching night was the plan but they had to search that damned shop nearby for food supplies.

Now it looks like the entire neighborhood is after them, and the rain pouring down the empty streets isn’t helping at all.

Thanatos is the first to reach the house; he kicks open the door, lets Zagreus in and slams the door shut right in front of the rotten mouths and fingers.

They both stare at the entrance for a few moments, still on red alert and ready to fight if the infected manage to break in.

“Show me,” Thanatos commands then, trying to sound firmly but his voice drops. “Don’t tell me that you got bitten out there.”

“Sure, I mean— don’t worry, I just cut myself. That blasted window.”

Thanatos observes the wound on Zagreus’ arm and internally sighs with relief. It is neither a bite, nor a serious laceration that could require stitching.

And only at this moment they realize how soaked, cold and tired they actually are.

One hour later, they sit by the fireplace and gaze at the crackling fire that breaks the silence alongside with the rain rattling on the roof. The air slowly becomes warmer but still not warm enough.

“I doubt that our clothes will dry by morning.” Thanatos says worriedly.

“Well, at least we’ve found these blankets, right?” Zagreus grins. “Mine is a bit rough but I guess I’m not in a position to be picky.”

His hair is still wet but at least he is not shivering anymore.

“Let’s hope none of us catches a cold after our little run. It would be extremely inconvenient.”

“Yeah,” Zagreus yawns and wraps himself in the blanket.

When the wood burns out, Thanatos rises from the coach. Trying to move as quietly as possible, he once again checks the door and finally sits down next to Zagreus.

Their only means for survival now are knives, agility and the newly developed habit of sleeping in turns.

“What took you so long?” Zagreus whispers. There is no hint of reproof in his voice but it still startles Thanatos a little.

“Had to make sure that we’re safe.” Thanatos frowns. “You’re still awake? How’s the wound?”

Zagreus smiles reassuringly and rests his head on Thanatos’ knees.

“It looked way scarier than it really was. The bondage you applied did its job, after all.”

“Try to get at least some sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn.”

Instead of answering, Zagreus raises himself on one elbow, grabs Thanatos’ chin and pulls him into a deep, long-awaited kiss.

Time slows down. The rain sounds are muffled.

Zagreus’ blanket falls off and its roughness is instantly forgotten, as Thanatos’ embrace is much more warm and pleasant sensation. Zagreus concentrates all of his senses on Thanatos’ touch and Thanatos gives up.

To survive, they have to be strong. And they will be — as long as they can be weak for each other in such moments.


End file.
